1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine running a common game.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional gaming machine includes a plurality of gaming terminals, terminal controllers provided for the respective gaming terminals to cause each gaming terminal to execute a game, and a center controller controlling the terminal controllers. Such a conventional gaming machine is disclosed in, for example, the specification of Published U.S. Application No. 2006/0009283.
In the meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-313668, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-340, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-25540, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-87449 disclose a gaming machine in which symbols look three dimensional and conspicuous as the colors or the like of the symbols are changed, a gaming machine in which symbols look three dimensional reel as depth is added to the symbols, a gaming machine in which symbols on a reel look three dimensional as a lens is provided on the reel where the symbols are printed, and the like.
Each terminal controller individually runs a game for the associated gaming terminal, and awards a payout based on the game. The center controller provides a common game, in which two or more players compete against one another for various jackpots, such as a progressive jackpot and a mystery jackpot, through the gaming terminals. Thus, how to run a common game at each gaming terminal has traditionally been an important element of improving the entertainment characteristic in the gaming machine having the plurality of gaming terminals.
The object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine having a function of running a common game capable of realizing a high entertainment characteristic, and a playing method of the gaming machine.